As mobile devices continue to offer increasing processing power and data transfer rates, battery life has become an important performance metric. Meanwhile, manufacturers strive to make mobile devices thinner and smaller. Since the power reserve available in many mobile devices is limited by the energy density and size of its battery, power-management features of the underlying hardware can be useful improvements to system blocks in order to increase the overall power efficiency of the mobile device.